


..I love you

by cartooneddiva



Series: Korrasamis [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, [insert tag here]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartooneddiva/pseuds/cartooneddiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many ways Korra says 'I love you.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	..I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

She grinned, bending the water towards the woman with her guard down. Splash. She giggled when the puddle of liquid collided with the older lady. She shouted in a fit of rage while the bender casually shrugged her shoulders. Her responses was as good as any other, "wasn't me." The raven haired woman deadpanned her, giving a tired gaze her way as she monotoned, "who was it then?" The dark skinned girl hesitated, itching the nape of her neck as she scanned the area.

"It was Naga!"

"Korra."

"I love you?"

xxx

Her foot landed into a massive puddle, ignoring the warning she had been given. She screeched and brought her soaking boot to the concrete with an 'awe'. A smirk toyed at the lips looking her way as she pulled the water from the object. She griped the metal of the umbrella as the dampness was gone and lost in thought once again.

"Hey, Asami! Hello-," she snapped her fingers in front of her eyes, bringer her confused self back from her daze. A disappointed frown grew upon her as she spoke.

"You know it's rude to snap in someone's face?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I was just thinking," murmuring aloud, the woman averted her gaze suddenly then quickly scooped the vixen into her muscular arms. Asami instantly held onto the bridge between her neck and shoulder, balancing herself. Her face was flushed, and laughter filled her ears.

"I was thinking too. How were we suppose to cross to enormous body of water in front of us?"

"It's just a puddle, and you could have just bent it," she stuttered. Korra was obviously being melodramatic, and tend to be that way often. Especially when trying to flirt. She faked a cackle, with a hardy tone to it and began trekking into the water.

"I thought this would be a lot more," she paused, her face rising in temperature, "romantic?" She always was confident but when it came to those words like romance and love, she turned into putty in Asami's hands. The woman being carried in a full bride style giggled with a slight shake of her head. When the journey was over, she was gently placed down to the ground, the clack of her boots confirming she was fine. She smiled, pecking the shorter girl's cheek with a 'thank you'.

"No problem, my love."

xxx

"Techie Tycoon."

"Ahhh, Miss Sato, the big fish inventor."

"Mmmnn? 'Sami? Designer of destruction? Hmm, more like destined to be a distraction."

"Princess engineer."

"Oh! The love of my life? The one and only! Ashahme The Big Fat Cat!"

"Korra! Will you quit it with the absurd pet names," she asked- no. Demanded. She didn't seem like she was angry or any form of frustration. She had a look of disappointment drawn along her appearance with slight shame. She decided to speak up when their friends left the room. Only Korra would see her embarrassed side. Flushed with bashfulness, clenching the hem of her skirt tight. She was a confidence young woman that wouldn't let anything trouble her yet, only one thing would surpass the forcefield she put up long ago. She didn't mind that fact but it was a little degrading in her eyes.

Immediately, the woman shot back, "what's wrong, sugar queen?" The name was evidently from her instructor in the swamps. She must have taught her more than just 'balance' she sighed. Discomforted and uninterested, she rolled her eyes, the woman avoiding contact. Her arm stretched forward, making rounds the thin neck of her girlfriend besides her.

"Asami, what's up," her head resting in the crook of dark-complexioned skin, grinding her teeth subtly at her tone. With a huff and puff of what felt like exhaustion, she fixated her glance to electrifying blue eyes, staring deeply through her.

"I'm not fond of the insults."

"Insults? They're compliments! I would never do anything to hurt you, darling!"

Her chin settled on the crown of her head, her body jolting closer to the other. A slight peck given atop the base of her hair with a soft giggle reminiscing in her ears. There was chattering approaching and kissing noises being made from beyond the doorway when her head perked up.

"Awe! How cute!"

"Do you two lovebirds ever quit," the tanned boy asked, making his way to his cushion with a thud. The room filled with people almost instantly, every being taking a seat on their designated spot.

"Shut up, Kai," she hissed as the boy sneered in amusement. Opal and Jinora made casual small talk while Kai, as Korra would describe it, bickered and annoyed her. Asami and Bolin were cracking jokes back and forth, conversing about simple things when Ikki would randomly interject herself. A hand entangled it's way through her hair, pulling the figure close to her own sturdy one, her lips met the woman's ivory skin. The kiss was short. Hard against her temple as she breathed softly into her ear.

"I'm lucky to have you, my delicate otter penguin."

xxx

She scurried to the kitchen with empty glassware in hands. Neatly placing them in the sink, she opened the cabinet and with a thoughtless effort, grabbing the fire-gummies she so desired. Korra requested a snack as well and knowing her, she wasn't very fond of spicy foods like her. She was more into sweet stuff with a kick. Probably why she was so infatuated with the genus engineer but that was besides the point. She browsed the pantry, eventually selecting an old package of sweet and sour rope candies that were hidden in the very back of the cupboard. She was trotting enthusiastically back into the living when suddenly her foot rammed into the corner of the end table outside of the kitchen.

"Ah! Fuck me!" She cursed, pain surging through her appendage as she bite her lips together. She grunted then sighed as she approached her girlfriend. The stinging was fading but it sure was embarrassing. The tawny woman glanced at her, smirking ear to ear as she cupped Asami's cheeks.

"If you insist," she grumbled with fervent. Immediately her stomach flipped, and she soared with ecstasy. Though, she wasn't an easy catch. No. Even if she was willing to throw herself at her lover; that she wanted to. She would play hard to get. In which she did.

"You're a tough one to please, Ms. Sato," she sneered when lips were inches away from her own. She clicked her tongue in response with a scoff. Obviously, her tactics always worked, tantalizing the poor Avatar. Their night of snacking and cuddles had lead to so much more due to a simple, accidental phrase. Not like they would complain.


End file.
